


【XFF】失落沙洲

by Anstrid



Series: XFF旅遊文(韓國) [2]
Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: K & J IN KOREA番外
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam
Series: XFF旅遊文(韓國) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027930





	【XFF】失落沙洲

又來到這個港口 沒有原因的拘留  
我的心乘著斑駁的輕舟  
尋找失落的沙洲  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

  
「你吃了晚飯沒?」  
「吃了。」  
「吃了什麼?」  
「那個糖醋排骨啊，還有煎魚…蕃茄蛋湯哦…」  
「有沒有吃青菜?」  
「呃…有一點。」  
「嗯。」  
  
「你在忙嗎?」  
「不忙啊…」  
  
「那我先、先去背歌詞囉…明天有表演。」  
「好吧。」  
  
「那…拜拜。」  
「拜拜，晚安了，今晚早點…」  
  
嘟嘟。  
嘟。

  
方大同望著明顯標示「已結束通話」的電話茫然，來不及說的「早點睡」只能呢喃給自己聽。  
他任著塋幕由亮驀然被黑暗吞噬，呆了幾秒，又突然把它按亮，著急的尋回通話紀錄的時數。02:34，比上次通話多聊了十多秒。他安心的點頭，然後發現這十多秒也許並非屬於「談天」，而該撥歸為「沈默」。他刻意忘掉半年前，兩人天南地北的瞎扯二十分鐘是多麼輕而易舉。  
  
胃部抽痛。晚餐已經延遲了幾小時。可是冰箱在唱空城計。自己煮料理給自己吃，聽上來就悲哀。他不懂，為什麼以往一人得心應手的事，有了伴侶後再獨自為自己服務就變成眨義。即使理智上明白，他卻還是愚蠢的掉進社會意識陷阱，再也不給自己煮孤單的意大利麵。當你發現情人比自己更愛吃那道菜式，自己躲在家中偷吃成了犯規。  
  
不再胡思亂想，他隨手抓起件踢恤套好，穿起老舊的球鞋出門。他不是個會追逐潮流的人，一個皮夾用十年也甘心，有人說這是專情，但他覺得歇後語是「沈悶」。敬騰說，沈悶沒什麼不好，但他想，也沒什麼好。  
  
天氣很炎熱，世界杯很狂熱。他的頭烘得昏沈沈的，晃進超市又涼出一層雞皮疙瘩。推輛購物車漫無目的地巡視，每一種冷凍食物都令人提不起胃口。打了個呵欠，深夜的超市中有小貓三四只，認不出自己的歌手身份，寬心令他慵懶感急劇躍升。  
  
晃到麵包架想添置未來數天的早餐，其上的紅色標語俗套寫著「讓你每一天元氣充沛哦!」，被一舉擊中軟肋，他連過期日也沒看便抓了三四包。這些標榜「元氣」與「歡樂」與「美滿」的商品總令他心動，即使他心知肚明情緒不會因濫泛的廣告式標語而扭轉，但美好的形容詞讓他想起某人，能把那人夾在麵包中大口吃下，消化，是心理補償。  
  
他才想到，舞台台板都快被踏爛了，他們卻從沒一起踏過超市的地板。在鎂光燈照耀下，浮誇而燦爛的步伐踏得有模有樣，最平凡樸素、下樓拐彎就到達的領域卻無緣共闖。茫然的從超市抽著兩大袋不知名的東西回家，腰酸背痛，他撥開塑膠袋，想抽出合口味的泡麵，左望右望，反覆確定之下，才終於承認自己買回家都是肉葷口味，沒有純素味兒。  
  
不如啃點麵包喝口水就去睡吧。  
在這個折衷的念頭升起的同時，他的眼角卻瞄到泡麵上的大字體。  
「幸福的口味」  
  
「幸福」，「幸福」。  
「幸福」。

  
於是他毫無還擊之力，著急得像有誰跟他搶似的，奔到廚房開熱水，小心翼翼的把沸水倒進去浸軟麵條，再近乎神經質的計時，在秒針剛好繞夠三圈之時掀起錫箔紙蓋，緩緩夾起彈性麵條。放進口中，咀嚼。  
  
幸福的肉味像腐木，充斥鼻腔。  
  
方大同捂住半張臉，不容自己嘔吐，閉上眼睛拼命嚼碎麵條，囫圇吞下。再用筷子夾起大團淡黃色塞進嘴中幾乎直捅喉心，他倒了口咖啡色的湯，再閤動牙齒。  
  
這就是幸福的味道嗎。為什麼難以下嚥。  
眼角泛紅地，深吸口氣。  
  
他得到了蕭敬騰，得到了幸福卻變得不幸福。  
這事實令他胃部翻滾不休。  
  
後腦發麻，吐了一半在地上，一半餵在廚房的垃圾桶中。  
方大同抹去額頭上的冷汗，兩手撐著垃圾桶的邊緣，在光亮得令瞳孔花白的廚房中坐下。  
不捨的吞噬著留有肉味的唾液。  
  
怎麼辦，他吃不下幸福。  
即使勉強放入身體深處最後還是難逃回吐的命運。

  
* * *  
隨時間的海浪漂流  
我用力張開雙手

_______________________________  
  
大同有話沒說完。  
蕭敬騰皺眉盯著毫無動靜的手機，在想著要不要再撥號，為剛才冒失的行為道歉。但為了無心之失而道歉太過客氣，而道歉後沒有話題延續只能重覆晚安，更令他倆生疏的互動昭然若揭。  
所以他輕嘆口氣，擱下手機。  
  
抽起一疊歌詞卻過目不入。他頭痛欲裂。「讓我們像從前一樣，安安靜靜，什麼都不必說你總是能懂」，應景的歌詞像電鑽，錐心撕肺，在腦海內翻拌不休。他們總是最懂彼此，默契高得眼神接上便似建立了無形橋樑，羨煞旁人。  
  
這種無與倫比的親密感，參謀了寂寞，狡猾的把空虛太久的二人綑綁。他們在一起，自然得如夏天涼風拂過樹梢、像春天百花盛開也像秋季天高氣爽。自然得即使他倆牽著手，在公司中晃夠半小時，也沒人投來疑問的目光，彷彿他們天生一對。更可愛的是，為數不多的驚愕只來自幾個熟稔的同事，他們大驚細呼的原因都相似，原來你們現在才一起，我還以為之前已在發展地下情了。  
  
大同彬彬有禮的微笑點頭，然後壓低頭顱，湊近他的耳朵說。  
他們壓根不信我們在一起，以為我們仍在開玩笑。  
他的笑容好亮，髮搔在臉上好癢。忽然有種小孩子惡作劇成功的喜悅溢出來，自己也隨著那燦爛的弧度，咯咯咯咯的笑出來，甚至露出牙齦。  
  
後來蕭敬騰才發現，公司的同事比他們有遠瞻性。答應了交往就像老天給他開了一場惡劣的玩笑，秋季過後永遠緊接著嚴冬。跨越了朋友那一步躍升至情侶關係讓他興奮了五天，忐忑不安了幾個月。他不習慣，那總是隔自己十厘米的右臂，變成熱得幾乎灼痛他的溫度圈在背後，不習慣在四下無人之時被溫柔似水的眼波望得要垂頭迴避，不習慣在四下無人的天橋上被另一種溫軟裹著手心，不習慣近在咫尺的呼吸聲。那令他緊張莫名。  
  
大衛給他弄了一個向上豎立的髮型和一句忠告。你的聲音烈，適合如此狂的打扮。  
他看向鏡中，自己似在焚燒。  
  
於是他把來探班的大同拉進後台的布幕中，然後不顧他疑惑目光，橫蠻的把他推壓在牆壁上靠著紅色大布簾的掩護，吃光柔軟口腔，剛撲上的晶瑩蜜粉掉落在身下男人的面龐，閃閃發亮，配上因閉氣而淡粉櫻色的臉，似乎一瞬間能把他們拉回明媚的春天。大同的瞳孔中有不馴的傲氣，卻有更多的竊喜跟妥協。他以為自己會變成那雙環抱的鐵臂，變成熾熱眼光，也變成了噴灑在頸後的呼吸頻率。  
  
他以為一切將會很好。  
  
但無論誰烈誰柔誰妥協誰狂熱。他仍然敵不過違和感。最後只能像個小偷，把秘密小心翼翼揣在懷中不讓誰窺見，他也有月光寶盒了。但月光寶盒會因碰撞而生出裂縫，有次大同冰涼的手潛上腰間，他倒抽口氣假裝鎮定，身體僵硬，等待親密的動作來臨。  
對方明顯發現異樣，輕喃對不起，尷尬的臉爆紅，讓他看得心臟揪緊。  
空氣滲出悲傷的味兒，二人再說不出話來。  
  
他不捨得傷害大同，這個永遠散發著乾淨氣息的男人。  
如果有誰敢傷害他一根毫毛，他發誓把那人的牙齒打光。  
  
一直不明白，為什麼他倆是親密戰友，是最貼心的知己，是能夠互相狠狠吐槽的同伴，卻不能是情話綿綿的情人。即使他知道被愛有多麼幸福，卻仍是抗拒肌膚相貼的黏膩。  
  
夏天說，你們像在軌道中急速前行，過了最美的車站，卻找不到落腳點。  
繼續前行會走到荒蕪。  
於是他想起了韓國旌善道的鐵路單車，想起眩目的煙火。  
  
我愛大同。卻不是那種愛。  
錯過了的車站即使是單行線，我也要用雙腳走回去。  
  
他傳了一個信息。

  
* * *  
擁抱那麼多起起落落  
想念的還是你望著我的眼波

_____________________________________

  
方大同的手機不見了。  
遍尋不著之下只好用另一個電話撥號。  
結果鈴聲在沙發後的隙縫響起。  
他嘆口氣，沒有心情搬開沈重的沙發營救嘶聲的手機。  
  
炎夏讓他沒有體力做任何事，只能蝸居在家中拼命寫曲和喝水。  
跟敬騰已經兩個月沒有聯絡了，他們就是如此自然地不找對方，像當初自然的在一起。  
  
他們只是在餐廳等待那份很久沒來懷疑漏了單的餐點時，偶爾談論起愛情。  
敬騰抱怨「我們如此熟，你連月光寶盒的木屑也不讓我看一下。」  
自己拿起水杯啜口水，慢條斯理的說，「如果你跟我一起，還直接住進寶盒中呢。」  
對座人瞇起眼眸，沈思片刻，「聽起來還不錯，但你好像連當朋友都未達標。」  
「我會煮麵會打掃會做家務會寫曲會唱歌會賺錢哦，告訴你個秘密吧，我對情人比對朋友好哦。」  
他當時為什麼沒有發現，自己的語氣有多像乞討。  
  
「聽上來超划算，那好吧。」  
他愕然對視。「……你還真容易拐啊，真的答應嗎…」  
  
「對啊，好吧。我跟你，蕭敬騰跟方大同試試看。」  
看著蕭敬騰免費放送的白亮笑容，方大同深呼口氣，垂著下巴微笑。  
他放鬆雙手，桌布早被捏得皺成一團。  
餐點送上來了，非常美味，證明等待是有價值的。  
  
敬騰住進了自己的月光寶盒中，卻又掀開蓋子無聲無息的溜走。  
把他的內心都掏空了。  
方大同蜷縮在沙發上聽著一陣又一陣的聆聲叫囂「我愛上讓我奮不顧身的一個人，我以為這就是我所追求的世界」，又再撥一次。  
這次，他差點把那悽然的女聲聽成自己的聲音了。  
  
聽著聽著，昏沈間，他發了個很長的夢。  
他跟敬騰在細雨中天橋上漫步，敬騰在身旁興奮地紜紜，突然腳滑踉蹌，自己立即握著他的手維持平衝，但他不自然的要把緊握的手抽出來。自己彷彿看到那雙溫暖的大手溜出手心時的軌跡，只能尷尬的說對不起。走了一小段路，奔到前頭的敬騰，卻又回頭抓起自己冰冷的手，粗魯的說走快一點啦。  
  
他急著提起腳步，跟著前頭的人奔跑，突然向前滑倒，倒在酒店的地毯上。  
  
在敬騰獲得新加坡金曲獎最佳演繹男歌手那晚上，自己不知是病昏頭了或是直接瘋掉，竟然乘飛機半夜趕到新加坡，連傘也不打便淋著暴雨到酒店，奔到夏天房間拿到後備匙卡，看夏姐瞪著不敢置信的眼光，然後說敬騰在別的房間跟人家玩牌。  
自己莫名安心，不想讓他看到如此狼狽的樣子。  
  
他在敬騰的房間開了暖氣，把球鞋踢掉，再七手八腳的扯掉濕漉漉的襯衣與牛仔褲，連內褲也給脫下，著急的要開行李箱找替換衣服。  
此時，門咯嚓一聲被打開，他呆在當場，與同樣驚訝的蕭敬騰對視幾秒。

  
  
他瘋掉了。

  
  
已經捨棄了身為男人的尊嚴。心臟跳得快休克。  
竟然緊握著拳頭，指揮僵硬的身軀向連妝也沒來得卸的男人走去，在他嚇得不知如何反應時，輕輕吻上他顫抖的唇，雙手試探性的潛上纖細的腰。他羞恥得連呼吸都困難，渾身抖得比身處冰極還嚴重。  
男人緊握拳頭，僵硬如化石絲毫不動，像等待判刑的罪犯。  
方大同深閉眼眸，鼻酸來得很兇猛，一句對不起溜出口邊，臉龐佈滿屈辱的紅暈。  
  
他想奪窗而逃，總比留在此處光著身子求歡好幾千倍。  
他們的矛盾在此刻無限放大，秘密外滲的毒氣很刺鼻。  
  
蕭敬騰也眼紅了，把禮服外套脫下來覆在他瘦薄的肩膀上，著急的說，像說得慢一點會錯失什麼「……你這樣渾身濕很容易感冒的，不如先洗澡、我給你叫碗麵…」  
「替我召倆計程車吧。我現在就要走了。」  
「大同，現在很晚了，還是住下來吧…」

  
  
「我要走了。」  
他什麼也不知道，只知道自己必須離開。  
  
蕭敬騰用右手摀住臉像只蝦米般捲在自己旁邊，淚珠顆顆滑下，身體抽搐。  
手心咬出了齒痕。沒有哭出聲音。隱忍得猶如受了委屈卻不敢告狀的小孩子。  
只漏出急速的抽氣聲像壞掉的風扇。  
  
沒有問身旁男人哭得如此悽苦的因由。  
方大同也很想哭，自成年後從沒像今天軟弱。  
他聽到自己強裝開心的說「嘿，這裡只有一張床，擠不下兩個人。」  
開口成了哽咽非常難聽，說到「兩個人」還破音。  
  
而且這張再也不是那韓國的雙人床。  
永遠也不會是。

  
  
夢完了。  
方大同睜開酸澀的眼皮，攤軟在沙發上。  
想想才明白，整個夢最可悲的不是那裸身的獻醜。  
而是敬騰只說了兩次「好吧」，卻從沒有說過愛他。  
  
也許他們一開始便不相愛。  
老天太愛開玩笑，為什麼非得要迫他把痛苦的回憶仔細翻開，才看出端倪。

* * *

失落沙洲<下>(完)

我不是一定要你回來  
只是當又一個人看海  
回頭才發現你不在  
留下我迂迴的徘徊  
___________________________________  
  
經過兩個月的不理不睬。方大同覺得身體內好像有什麼跌落了。沒有了那個男人不時硬塞過來的抱怨及興奮的表演報告跟極端的依賴，日子照樣過，工作忙得幾乎不把人當成人對待。  
  
  
  
生活由幾萬件零件組裝，掉了一個螺絲釘，仍能順利運轉。但是，他卻解釋不了自己為何總在生活的隙縫中仔細尋找、幾乎接近神經質的巡視，想尋到那顆迷了路的核心。他不是沒有勇氣不顧一切的俯身去拾，是怕自己再也挺不直腰。也是怕那鬆脫的小東西，會再走失。  
  
他總得試著習慣空洞的感覺。  
  
  
  
他也沒有拾回手機，任它不時在沙發後呼叫。如果說他怕的是搬開沙發的體力勞動，不如說他怕搬開堅定的意志，然後小心翼翼的尋找未接來電中的熟悉人名。  
  
  
  
在某個悶熱得快叫十萬人中暑的中午，他庸俗的跑到海邊，狗血的對著海坐，習慣性的彈了幾首曲，然後對自己說了一堆經典的愛情絮語，好比「愛情是你默默耕耘，然後吃人家種的果」等等等等，隨手抓起幾千條類似的金句。然後，竟然覺得好過了一點。  
  
  
  
海風很涼。海很清澈，他又好過了一點。  
  
在自我療程幾乎接近功德完滿之際，故意為了工作而開通的手機忽然響起。  
  
他一陣激靈，是「未知」的來電者，按下接聽，那頭一陣嘈雜的聲音，還有輕淺的呼吸聲。  
  
方大同心狠狠悸動，幾乎想立即掛斷。  
  
  
  
心跳劇烈，想起專屬他們的白痴遊戲。他們總會參加不同類型的音樂活動，聽現場的機會多了，有時候聽到特別動聽的會撥號給對方，讓對方也能同步享受。到後來甚至發展成競猜歌名遊戲。有一次他撥號，聽畢歌曲的敬騰猜了一個歌名，他卻因太忙把手機擱下，三個小時後才記得抽起手機來看，任性的男人還在，偏執的要知道答案。  
  
  
  
方大同的呼吸紊亂，仔細的抓住每一絲嗓音。  
  
傳過來的是空礦的背景音跟女聲。再摻入熟悉的男聲。  
  
他心跳漏一拍，分辨不出來，是不是現場直播。  
  
  
  
「你眼睛會笑 彎成一條橋   
  
終點卻是我 永遠到不了  
  
感覺你來到 是風的呼嘯  
  
思念像苦藥 竟如此難熬  
  
每分 每秒 」  
  
  
  
他記得這首歌，是因為敬騰在節目上跟女主持人合唱過。  
  
那時候，一大段中文歌詞，他似懂非懂。  
  
  
  
「我找不到 我到不了   
  
你所謂的將來的美好」   
  
  
  
方大同閤起乾澀的唇瓣，凝視著海。  
  
不知道自己為什麼，忽然明白了歌詞的含意。  
  
  
  
「我什麽都不要知不知道  
  
若你懂我 這一秒」  
  
  
  
他們牽手、他們接吻，他們踏著情侶的基本步，幾乎謹慎到嚴厲的地步，卻永遠到不了那所謂的愛情的美好。  
  
  
  
「我想看到 我在尋找  
  
那所謂的愛情的美好」  
  
  
  
他勾起唇角，那個平時膽大妄為的男人往哪去了?為什麼身經百戰的唱功如今零零落落。  
  
比他第一次站上舞台表現還緊張，音都抖得快散架了。丟臉哪。  
  
  
  
「我緊緊的依靠緊謹守牢   
  
不敢漏掉 一絲一毫   
  
願你看到」  
  
  
  
一曲唱畢，方大同的臉龐貼著手機滲出了薄汗。  
  
他把手機挪開。習慣性的看看通話時數。  
  
04:25。很好。  
  
  
  
他按下掛線鍵。閉上眼睛半晌。  
  
然後發出短信。  
  
  
  
快中暑了頭好昏。他要回家直接躺下什麼也不想。  
  
這次的療程還是功敗垂成。  
  
* * *  
  
我不是一定要你回來  
  
只是當又把回憶翻開  
  
除了你之外的空白  
  
還有誰能來教我愛  
_____________________________________  
  
  
沒有經歷過失去的人不知道，親密的人突然從身邊消失是多麼恐佈的事。像是拼完的拼圖掉了一塊，那種圓滿中的漏洞，空虛跟違和感大到讓你想把拼圖撥散的地步。可是他卻不能，不能讓小缺陷破壞了大世界。工作依舊忙碌，他看著消失了的位置，嘗試找了幾個熟悉的朋友硬塞入拼圖中，怎麼勉強，形狀都不合。  
  
  
  
他才從心底醒悟，再也沒有人能夠如此契合的填補那塊空白。  
  
只能是他，永遠都是他。  
  
  
  
即使那不是愛情的空位，卻是最接近心坎的一隅。  
  
如果找不回來，他的世界會面臨崩潰。  
  
  
  
然後他才想起那個二人樂此不彼的猜歌名遊戲。他倆常不分勝負，英文歌大同總是一聽前奏就猜得出來，而自己當然比較熟悉台灣的流行曲。即使知道二人其實玩了等於沒有玩，胡亂喊幾個分明白撞的名字，卻也覺得很開心。他們享受的也許是那種聽著對方的世界的感覺。  
  
  
  
有次他還因為固執的認為自己猜對，等著不知擱下手機去哪的大同等了三小時，直到大同驚訝的說「你還在!?」自己才自信滿滿的把心中答案喊出來，大同萬分遲疑的說「…猜錯了…」那語氣像是說出這三個字有多辛苦、多不願傷害他，然後自己就開始嘻嘻笑起來，白痴啊，竟然還因為錯得離譜的答案而等了三小時。後來大同也笑起來了，兩個人笑得超誇張好像瘋子。  
  
  
  
他很懷疑，往後會不會沒人陪他瘋得如此徹底。  
  
  
  
那天趁著錄影完畢時間還早，他戴著口罩奔到唱片店，想要找幾片大同會愛聽的CD，寄給他聽。沒想到老舊的CD行也會播流行曲，他靜心聽了一會，洋溢的音樂是自己曾與范范唱的歌。  
  
  
  
「你眼睛會笑 彎成一條橋」  
  
清甜的女音讓他立即就想起大同笑得眼睛也瞇起來的樣子。  
  
  
  
靜靜的聽畢了半首，蕭敬騰深吸口氣，脫下口罩，抽出手機。  
  
不顧其他顧客驚訝的目光，蹲在唱片架的角落，雙手像握著什麼寶物般誠懇。  
  
他撥著得來不易的號碼。  
  
這是他撥了十多次大同的電話卻不得回應之下，毅然向公司同事問來新手機號。  
  
  
  
屈曲著膝蓋，他對著收音位就唱起來。  
  
唱得五音不全。  
  
他死盯著逐秒攀爬的通話時數，多怕會突然停止計時。  
  
如果是自己，也不願聽如此難聽的走音歌吧。  
  
  
  
「我緊緊的依靠緊謹守牢   
  
不敢漏掉 一絲一毫   
  
願你看到」  
  
  
  
大同從來很溫柔。  
  
果真聽到最後一秒。  
  
  
  
通話結束了。  
  
短信音響起，蕭敬騰吞嚥下津液，困難看完短信。  
  
  
  
明明不是複雜的中文，他卻看了好久。  
  
才不捨閣起手機。  
  
  
  
『我不要再猜了。』  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
我不是一定要你回來  
  
只是當獨自走入人海  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
雖然說了不要再猜了，要敬騰直接告訴自己最終的判決。  
  
他卻沒種去承受。方大同覺得自己真的夠窩囊了。他眼睜睜的看著愛情枯萎，把它鎖在沒氧氣的櫃子中密封，卻沒勇氣面臨再打開櫃門，看到它真正死掉的剎那。  
  
  
  
即使花瓣已化春泥。  
  
即使最美好的一季已過去。  
  
  
  
自此，只要看到手機是敬騰的來電都不接，短信不看就刪除，關於那男人的消息都不聽。  
  
他以為把男人放入靜止的時間膠囊中，他就不會離自己而去了。  
  
即使心知肚明世界仍在轉動，而自己只是沙中駝鳥。  
  
  
  
有時候他想，這愛情中摻雜了多少害怕。  
  
他害怕的只是敬騰有天會在生命中淡出，他害怕二人的感情濃度會變稀薄，不夠二人呼吸，他害怕他倆跑不過歲月，最後竟然想用愛情來束縛這個自由的男人。  
  
明知道他的瀟灑是不受拘束的。自己生而為一只行動緩慢的蟹，他生來就是一匹白羊。  
  
  
  
他平靜的等待著審判日。  
  
並把自己的複雜心情艱辛的逐點排擠掉。  
  
  
  
七月五日的凌晨，方大同點開微博。  
  
是他要發演唱會DVD的正式日子，相關消息襲來。  
  
熟悉的側臉讓他無法呼吸。只好關掉。  
  
  
  
他喝了杯水，準備關燈睡覺，天快要亮了。  
  
他不允許自己墜落到如此地步，最少在第一絲晨光臨窗之前，他要睡去。  
  
  
  
門鈴忽然響起。  
  
他疑惑的拉開門扉，毫無準備的迎上一雙與自己同樣疲累的目光。  
  
* * *  
  
除了你之外的依賴  
  
還有誰能教我勇敢  
______________________________________  
  
  
方大同呆滯的瞪大眼眸，身體僵掉，對視了五秒之後。  
  
他深吸口氣，啪一聲關掉大門，把男人隔在薄薄的門板外。  
  
  
  
自己連面對結果的勇氣也沒有。  
  
他只是下意識的想逃避，把唯一的阻礙物關得牢牢地。  
  
  
  
他按著翻滾不休、疼痛的胃部隨著門板滑坐下來。  
  
吞不下的幸福忽然從天而降在門外。  
  
  
  
男人沒有再按門鈴，但是他知道他還在。  
  
沒有離開，坐或站在門外。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他倆如此默然無聲地相伴了很久很久。  
  
方大同睜開腫脹的眼簾，瞄向手錶，才知道二人已經僵持了三個多小時。  
  
天亮的光芒射進來，溫暖的灑滿自己的身軀，融化了裹滿肌膚的冰層。  
  
  
  
有什麼從門板下方困難的遞進來，搔動著他抵在地板的手肘。  
  
他吃力的抬起手臂，抽起來察看。  
  
  
  
是往返韓國跟香港的機票。出發日是七月六日早上。  
  
他嘆口氣。擱下機票。  
  
  
  
沒想到薄紙片從門隙中源源不絕如雪花般遞進來。  
  
七月七、七月八、七月九、七月十、七月十一、七月十二、七月十三、七月十四…...  
  
七月十四的機票還貼上幾個金色星星的小貼紙。  
  
  
  
今個月所有日子的機票陸續塞來，把門邊的地板佈成一片雪白。  
  
接下來，八月的開始堆積如山……八月一、八月二、八月三…  
  
  
  
方大同抿起唇，眼眸泛著濕潤。  
  
忽然，他想起了那顆生了鐵锈的螺絲釘，他想撿起來看看。  
  
即使再不能鑲入體內，至少再看一眼。  
  
  
  
忽然，他想起了被遺棄在沙發後的可憐手機，因為他夠清楚那個任性男人的把戲。  
  
他們的默契像無形橋樑，有時候人家看得複雜又不可思議的秘密，其實簡單得可笑。  
  
他自我發明的小遊戲，他從不猜錯。  
  
  
  
於是他喘噓噓的搬開那張沈重的沙發。  
  
「嗄呼…呼」  
  
抓起原來埋得很深的手機，撥走塵埃，按出短信。  
  
  
  
此時門邊的機票都塞爆了，再也擠不入其餘的紙卡。  
  
外面的男人卻竭而不捨的猛擠。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
方大同眨眨眼晴，果然看到兩個月前敬騰給他的短信。  
  
  
  
『夏姐說，我們像在鐵路上高速前進，不小心踏過了最美的車站。』  
  
  
  
『你說過，鐵路是單行道，我們回不去那間幗幗兒咖啡廳了。  
  
可是，我想，即使你痛得走不動了，  
  
我還是可以揹著你用雙腳一步、一步的慢慢走回去。』  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
方大同緊咬牙關。  
  
真難為他了啊，這樣長的中文不知道又研究了多久才打得出來。  
  
他拼命吸氣、又吐出來，但是眼晴卻燒得愈來愈熾。  
  
  
  
他想起了那讓他背骨不時酸痛的鐵路，想起美麗得像會有白雪公主的小木屋，想起很好吃的泡麵包裝紙，想起吃了很多餐會令腦幹壞死的椰菜、想起了炫目又超值的煙花。  
  
想起那柔軟得不可思議的臉頰。  
  
  
  
他撥好凌亂的頭髮，拉開門。  
  
  
  
看到男人蹲在門邊努力的狂塞手中的一疊機票，臉上的淚痕一塌糊塗。  
  
還哭得抽抽噎噎地，肩膀微動。  
  
  
  
在門板打開的一剎，驚訝地抬起臉，從下而上呆看他，表情說多愚蠢有多愚蠢。  
  
然後覺得很丟臉的用袖子抹走淚雨。  
  
「嗚嗯…」  
  
  
  
  
  
「你揹著我走回去嗎?」  
  
  
  
「嗯嗯。」男人一邊抹淚一邊狂點頭。  
  
像怕他不答應的補充「不騙你…」  
  
  
  
哎呀，這個煽情到死的男人有完沒完。  
  
方大同眼角的水滴愈來愈大顆，快要掉下來了，他用指尖抹掉。  
  
「不只幗幗兒咖啡廳，全程的飲食都是你請客。」  
  
  
  
「好啦…」  
  
蕭敬騰彎下嘴角，委屈、委屈地答應。  
  
  
  
「這次不要訂錯情侶套票，不要…雙人床。」  
  
糟糕，他也開始破音了。  
  
  
  
  
「嗯嗯，知道了啦…嗚」  
  
蕭敬騰哭得更厲害了，淚水幾乎到達噴出來的地步。  
  
  
  
方大同伸手摸摸那泛紅的臉頰，無奈的嘆口氣。  
  
他開始擔心，這個自以為韓語很厲害的外星笨蛋，這次又會給他帶來什麼麻煩了。  
  
  



End file.
